


The Artist

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cock Piercing, Cock Tease, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom!Eren, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Funny, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Humor, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, OOC, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Punishment, Sexual Tension, Slow Build?, Smut, Strip Tease, Tattoos, Teasing, Violence, connie only reads this for the smut, eren you slut, fuck you connie, im pretty bad at slow build, levi you slut, my friends read this look at these tags fuck me, ooc levi, smh, sub!Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Le prix d'Amour, c'est seulement Amour, ... Il faut aimer si l'on veut être aimé" The Raven spoke, his voice gravely."Levi? What does that mean?" The brunet asked, nervously as his titan green eyes raked up and down the other male"The price of love is only love, ... one must love if one desires to be loved.." He replied, Eren simply smiled at him, taking a drag from his cigarette





	1. Chapter 1

A white puff of smoke swirled in the bitter, desolate American air. I walked down the dark alleyway, a nonchalant expression painted my face, as per usual I suppose. I took a sip of my coffee and sighed, throwing my head back before snuggling my chin into my scarf. The Las Vegas lit up, illuminating the sidewalk, Strip clubs, tattoo and piercing parlours and numerous shady buildings. I let out a small sigh, my breath becoming visible. The ground was icy, I heard the shallow crunch of frost when I took each step. The silence was violent, I was surrounded by noise, but I blocked it out, I was in my own world. I was alone with my own thoughts. I hummed a tune I made myself to break it. I was close to my apartment by now, But I felt my phone vibrate. I fished the device from my pocket, seeing a familiar contact light up the screen. I swiped the green button and answered the call, "Hello Isabel.." A content smile crept onto my lips, knowing I could find comfort in my best friend. I heard her girly voice speak into the microphone.

"Hey Levi, what's up? How've you been? We haven't talked in about a week" She laughed gently, I took a puff of my cigarette before replying.

"Yeah, I know.. I've been having bad artists block recently, which is bad.. I need some art to sell.. I'm broke at the moment.. Y'know?" Isabel let out a sigh, I rolled my eyes, expecting a lecture.

It didn't come.

"Levi, if you're having trouble, You can always come stay with me, for as long as you need.." I nodded my head, as if she could see me. Stupid Levi. "Yeah, I know Izzie.. And Thanks for tha-" I didn't get to finish my sentence before she squealed happily

"Eren's visting tomorrow, by the way! You've met him before, when we were like, what? five? six? You should come by!" My blue eyes widened, a small smirk framing my face. Me and Eren were friendly, though we've only met once. "Y-Yeah..! Uh, definitely! It'll be good to see him, I wonder how much he's grown.." I pondered what the tan boy looked like. Would he be different? Will he be friendly? Or will he be like me? Bitter, cold and full of hatred.

Eren Jaeger was Isabel Magnolia's older half-brother.. They had a different dad.. It was a long story. Eren was always so kind, it would be sad to see he grew up into someone like me...

"I'm extremely happy, I'm sure he'll be glad to see you too!" I could tell she had the biggest smile on her face. "Hey Levi?" She spoke.

"Yeah, Izzie?"

"Why don't you stay at mine tonight? We can order take out! And if it's no problem, help me tidy before he gets here.. I don't want him thinking I'm a slob.." She let out a soft chuckle at the end,

"Of course Izzie.. It's no problem.. I have spare clothes at yours anyway, I'm out walking anyway so I won't be long.. See you soon.."

"Thank you so much, Ravi.. See ya!" She hung up the phone before I could scold her about using my French name. I hate it. I was half French you see, Mama was a prostitute in France.. I never knew my Father and my Mama died when I was 3, We lived on the streets so we didn't have food or Medical care, when we did, My mama always sacrificed herself for my benefit. I carry the guilt to this day, I know I shouldn't, I was too young to know any better, but I can't help it. When she died my uncle Kenny adopted me. Kenny was a sick fucker.. A terrible human being. I met Isabel and Eren when we moved to America two or three years later.. I only met them once.. But me and Isabel ended up in college together.. When I asked where Eren was.. She told me he had been taken away.. We never knew why. She hasn't seen him in over 8 years. It will definitely be strange.

I am happy now though.. I'm a successful artist who lives in a wealthy apartment has 3 amazing best friends, and hopefully four when Eren arrives. And I honestly wouldn't trade It for the world. I'm in the middle of trying to land a music career though, I've wrote songs and can play a few instruments.. Piano, guitar, acoustic and electric, and Violin. I'm a good singer, I can admit that.. And I occasionally play small, local events.. But trying to get a record label isn't as easy as the celebrities make it seem.

I was near Isabel's place by now. There was a gas station dimly lit, the yellow lights above the petrol pumps flickered and the sign was hanging off the building.. Only half of it lit up. Some of the pumps were broken or out of order. I stopped in my tracks, quirking an eyebrow before deciding to not even bother. I needed more coffee, that was the only reason I was going to stop, But I'm pretty sure I can get some at Isabel's _without_ having to fight off a potential murderer or rapist.

Five, coffee-less minutes later I was outside Isabel's house, I rapped on the small, red door. Isabel's house was small and cozy, very homely indeed. A small brown and red themed living room, attached to a green themed kitchen.. She only had two bedrooms, One blue and white coloured one for her, and a grey, black and white guest room.

I loved it.

My apartment was too big, It was a fucking penthouse.. Obviously it was too big. Too much space for everything. That's what I needed though, I hated small spaces, especially living areas.. Stresses me out.. Plus, living in a penthouse made me feel good.. I could hang my art up and freely wander about, there was enough room for my piano too.

Isabel finally answered the door, smiling and beckoning me on in. She was dressed in a simple pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. She must have been cleaning or at least tidying up.

She should of left the cleaning to me. I'm the _master_ of cleaning. I'm Levi-Fucking-Ackerman, after all.

We hugged and I walked in, slipping off my black DM boots and leather jacket, hanging it up on the coat hanger beside the front door.

"Thanks for stopping by, Honestly.. I-I only found out he was coming tomorrow after he contacted me through Facebook..! A-And.. I-I.."

I could tell she was starting to freak out. I placed a pale, bony hand of mine on her head and struck her a sensual look.. "Izzie.. calm down, you're working yourself into a panic.. Eren is your brother.. It wouldn't matter if he's been away 8 years, or never been away at all. He still loves you.." I think I was struck by my comforting words more than Isabel.. She hugged me, it was strange.. I wasn't used to getting hugs.. Of course my friends hugged me, but I tried to refrain from the small gesture as much as possible.

"You're right, thank you, Levi.. I appreciate it.."

I rocked back and fourth, comforting her before I placed a chaste kiss on her head and pulled away.

"Now, how about we get settled down.. Get comfy, get takeout and watch a movie..?" I suggested. I knew take out and a good movie would calm her nerves.

You're probably thinking why me and Isabel are so close, most people that close for so long would develop a small fancy for the other person.. Not us.

I'm gay as fuck. I really am.

So it's not a problem, and Isabel has the biggest heart eyes for another guy, Farlan. He's chill. Isabel is like a sister to me, anyway.

After a few minutes of chatting later, I jogged up the stairs and to the guest room, I had conveniently left clothes there from the last time. I stripped from my casual, emo clothing and into a comfy pair of sweatpants and a wife beater.

I was honestly excited to see Eren again, we had only met once but we were very friendly.. Though we were only small children.

The thought of me being a small kid was strange to me, I was a bitter, mean twenty two year old with no sense of empathy or love. But I was human, it was all so strange to me.

I shook my head, pushing the thoughts to the back of my head as I quickly left the room, pulling an oversized, green sweater over my lithe body.

I walked into the living room, Where Isabel was currently munching on the tacos we had ordered for delivery from Taco Bell. The fire was lit and was radiating a comforting, warmness. The fiery coloured flames sparked and hissed, devouring the fire lighters and coal with their vicious heat.

We laid blankets on the couch as we made popcorn and found and found a movie we both enjoyed before settling down for the night. We ate our food quickly and drank multiple bottles of soft drink and half a glass of wine each.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" I asked rhetorically, Though I knew the answer. The redhead nodded her head vigorously. I let a content smile plaster my face.

"What about you? You excited?" She asked me with a soft voice, she seemed genuinely interested.

Damn Brat.

I pondered it for a moment, before turning to look at her. "I'm definitely looking forward to meeting him again.. Though it was hard to miss him, I only met him once, y'know..?" My voice was sensual and lower than usual. Isabel nodded gently, passing me a soft smile.

"How about we head to sleep? Eren will be here pretty early and I want to be able to stay awake tomorrow.."- She let out a throaty chuckle and cuddled into her blanket.. I was now on the the other couch, pulling the blankets up over me. I sighed, "Sounds good. Sleep well, Izzie.." My friend let out a content hum before her eyes slipped closed and turned away from me, falling into a slumber.

I followed suit. 


	2. Chapter 2 - New Perspective

 

" _Can we fast forward to go down on me? Stop there and let me correct it I wanna live a life from a new perspective. You came along because I love your face, And I'll admire your expensive taste. And who cares, divine intervention, I wanna be praised from a new perspective. But leaving now would be a good idea, So catch me up on getting out of here..."_

_New Perspective - Panic! At The Disco_

 

It was the morning now, ten minutes past 12 to be precise.. Eren would be arriving soon, around one or two I think... I was in the middle of cleaning the kitchen while Isabel cered up the living room. I noted a small glint present in her eyes the whole morning, she was obviously excited to see her brother of course, anyone in her situation would be. I was cut abruptly from my thoughts with the fiery redhead throwing the blue used washcloth into the sink, she was cleaning the sofa from last night, we had a small Chinese food incident which ended in me throwing Ugani roll at her. "Hey Levi, I got the Chinese food stains out of the couch" She chuckled "So I'm gonna go get changed now" I nodded in acknowledgment, scrubbing the last few plates before leaving them on the rack to dry. I got rid of the white, frilly apron before hanging it on one of three coat hangers Isabel had beside the red backdoor in her kitchen. A brief smile cracked on my face for a few seconds. I remembered Izzy got me the apron for my Birthday one year. I refused to take it home in case anyone, Like Erwin or Hange, seen it.. Those pair would never let me live that down. So she kept it in her kitchen for whenever I came over, Which I was low-key happy about, even If she did relentlessly tease me about it. My nostalgic thoughts ended quickly as I heard Isabel yell something to herself, something about not having anything to wear and no good make up. Did she think I could actually hear her from down here?

 

Probably.

 

I rolled my eyes. I'd never understand woman.

 

I regained my obviously, undeniably, manly state before deciding, finally, to go get changed into fresh clothing. I bounded to the guest room. I pulled out some spare clothes that I had that were lying around the Oak wood wardrobe. A back T-shirt with a faux breast pocket, black skinny jeans, a grey snood and a black pea coat, finished with a pair of white converse high tops. Not my best, but it'll do I suppose.

 

"Hey Izzy?"

 

I called out to her a small 'hmm' was the only reply I received

 

"Gimme a pair of tweezers, would ya?"

 

She laughed happily in reply "So upfront, Levi, like usual" She said as she walked over to me before situating herself on the white wooded floor, crossing her legs as she handed them to me. Taking them from her, I began to pluck the stray and scraggly hairs at my eyebrows in front the mirror in a white cabinet

 

Very Gay. I know.

 

I smirked, "Of course, Isabel, you shouldn't expect anything less" She opened her mouth to reply but was soon cut off as we heard door bell ring. "Can you get it? I still need to do my make up.." She checked her phone "It shouldn't be Eren, he doesn't get here for almost another hour.." I nodded shortly and headed down, sliding down the banister instead of using the stairs.

 

Because y'know, I'm classy like that.

 

I knew Eren wouldn't be here for another while, but I couldn't shake the nerves that gathered in the pit of my stomach. What if it _was_ Eren? I haven't seen him in him in what feels like an entire life time, And even then we were just kids! And if it is, _I'm_ going to be the one answering the door, Not even his sister. Fuck my life, We only met once! I'm Levi Ackerman for fucks sake, I don't get like this. I'm never nervous.

 

I took in a deep breath, my hands shaking slightly as I reached for the door handle, I held it with a tight grip before hesitantly pulling the handle down and opening the door.

 

_Holy Cocksucking Jesus..._

 

"Uh, Hello Isa- You're not Isabel.."

 

Well fuck me sideways. Eren Jaeger definitely grew into his looks.. I paused for a moment, a light blush creeping up on my face, painting the tips of my ears red, too. His skin was golden brown, it was flawless. No acne, scars, anything. His chocolate brown hair was a mop on his head, rugged and _sexy._

 

Stop it, Ackerman.

 

His eyes, Oh, his eyes. Heterochromia Iridum, Is what they call. His left eye was titan green, a bright turquoise. The other was a bright hazel that glistened in the light.

 

I didn't even want to know how rare these eyes were.

 

His lips were plump and his cupids bow was very prominent, he had a small button nose. He was tall, very tall indeed. He leaned towards one side and I could see the large mass of muscle through his unbelievably skinny jeans. His hands were shoved in his back pockets, I could see the muscle through his fucking T shirt and it was _unfair._ He looked like he was sculpted by the Greek Gods. Which I'm thoroughly convinced he was.

 

I was cut abruptly from my thoughts as I realised we were both just standing there. My expression went back to stoic, instead of _wanting._ A look that I pray to any deity out there that Eren didn't notice.

 

"Good observation, dipshit"

 

He threw me a look of confusion and disgust. "It's nice to see you again, Eren" I smirked. His expression was just confusion now. "How the hell do you know my name? Did you- Did you hurt Isabel? Did you bribe her for my name? You did, didn't you? Ass-" He was raging by now as he tried to push past me into the house. I furrowed my eyebrows closer together, if that was even possible. I gritted my teeth as my upper lip curled up into a snarl. I placed a hand on his chest to push him away.

 

"It's me, Eren. It's me, Levi"

 

His expression softened as his eyes widened, he took a step back before his face dropped. "I-I'm so sorry, Levi.. Y-You just look so different, I didn't realise" He quickly apologised before enrapturing me in a hug, my eyes widened as I stood, rigid, before leaning into the hug.

 

"It's fine.. Understandable." Was all I could mutter as I stood back from the hug. He just stared at me, taking in my features. "You look different.. Healthier. Better.." He said under his breathe quietly. I said a small 'You too' before averting my eyes towards the ground.

 

"Is she here?" He asked, "Isabel, I mean"

 

I nodded.

 

"Isabel!" I shouted up to her "Eren's here to see you"

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3 - House of Memories

 

  
_If you're a lover, you should know_  
_The lonely moments just get lonelier_  
_The longer you're in love_  
_Than if you were alone_  
_Memories turn into daydreams become a taboo_

 

  
_I don't want to be afraid_  
_The deeper that I go_  
_It takes my breath away_  
 _Soft hearts electric souls_  
_Heart to heart and eyes to eyes_  
_Is this taboo?_

 

  
_Baby we built this house_  
_On memories_  
_Take my picture now_  
_Shake it til you see it_  
_And when your fantasies_  
_Become your legacy_  
_Promise me a place_  
_In your house of memories_

 

_Panic! At The Disco - House of Memories._

 

As Eren and I sat on the couch I could hear the excited footsteps from upstairs stumbling around trying to finish of getting ready. After around two minutes of silence I could hear Isabel running downstairs. "EREN, YOU'RE FINALY HERE" she screamed as she ran into the living room with the goofiest smile plastered on her face. I could visibly see Erens face light up with excitement as he rushed over to embrace his sister...

 "What was I doing when I was gone?" Eren questions a bit startled at Izzie's  forwardness. I swear, Isabel really wants to know what Erens been doing over the past, what, 8 years? that she completely skips with the introductions. I take down a mental note to talk to her about this, I mean come on, Its your brother for fucks sake! I got snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the words "You do dancing now?" I slowly look up from my hands just to stare intently at Eren. "who does what now?"

 "Levi, you've gotta listen more, you know the way Erens been away for 8 years" I nod my head "Eren was talking about how he does Tarraxhimha..." She muttered, obviously trying to understand how to pronounce the damn word. I looked at her with a poker face "You mean Tarraxinha?" Izzie nodded In reply, "Yeah, Yeah.. Mr. Perfectionist.."

 Eren turned to me, "You know the dance, Levi?" He asked curiously, a small grin painted on his face, _the little shit._ I nodded slightly, biting the inside of my cheek once again as I averted my gaze, not wanting to look him directly in the eye. "Uh, Y-Yeah, sorta, I mean I've seen it before. I know a bit of it, It's very... _sensual"_

 He let out a throaty chuckle, his genuine smile showing. "Maybe I can teach you the rest of it?" _What._ What do you even say back to that? I nodded slowly, "Y-Yeah, I'd like that" I felt my face go slightly pink. There was a few seconds of dead silence, "Sooooo, what about going out for a meal with the others?" Isabel blurted out, trying to break the silence. _Fuck_. She did _not_ tell me about this. Ew, _socialising._ "Sure! I don't see why not" Eren said with the most charming smile on his face. "S-sure.. I guess." I responded.

 "Great! It's settled then, Levi, Eren needs new clothes, you can take him shopping around fifth avenue!" Oh fun, _shopping._ Never do enough of that with Isabel, am I right? Maybe it'll be better with Eren, another man. Maybe it will be...

 

_Fun._

 

 

"Me and Petra will go together and get things sorted out, we'll tell Mikasa and Jean and the others!" The crazy redhead rambled on. Eren chuckled, his eyes creasing at the corners in the _sexies-_

 

_No. stop it, Ackerman. You've only met him once._

 

I nodded happily, wiping some imaginary dust off my jean and standing up to dump my leftover, cold coffee in the sink and clean it before leaving on it on the white rack.

 I hear Eren and Isabel discussing more details as I strolled back to them, "So shall we go?" I ask, sighing, I want to get this over as soon as possible. Eren nods. "I'm ready any time! I brought my car so I can drive us, I've been around fifth avenue more than enough times to be able to drive there" He smiles sincerely. Isabel nods happily,

 "God Eren, you're just here and you're leaving me again? I'd think you want to see Levi more than me!" She joked, chuckling heartily. I wasn't laughing, My face was red though as I nibbled my bottom lip. Eren hesitated before laughing quietly. Isabel playfully whacked my thigh with a woman's fashion magazine.

 "Shoo, shoo! Get out of here you two, I'll call you later, yeah?" I merely nodded, wincing slightly from the whack on the leg.

 After saying goodbye to Isabel, we headed out the door to Eren's, very fancy, BMW M8. Where the _fuck_ he got the money or that will be forever beyond me. But I know better than to ask.

 Great. Just us two. For hours on end. Eren somehow spotted my uneasiness. He threw me a solemn smile. "You didn't have to come, you know. If it makes you uncomfortable. I-I know I've been gone for so long.. I-I just thought it'd be nice, S-Since we haven't seen each other in aw-"

 "Eren" I cut him off, pausing my walking. "I-I'm sorry" He apologises for nothing. "Eren, you're fine. You're right. It's weird - different, with you here.. But that doesn't mean it won't be enjoyable. I'm glad to see you again, really" I ramble on, he smiles at me. "Now come on, we have the rest of the day to buy whatever the fuck we want, we can go break my bank account" I chuckled.

 

( ) ( ) ( )

 

We were driving now, Eren clearly breaking the speed limit by 140MPH. A smirk grazed my face as I felt the cold hit my pale skin, my raven locks blowing behind me in the wind. Fall Out Boy blasting through the cars speakers. My elbow leaned on the car door pad as my face was situated on my hand. There was clear blue sky and the sun was shining.. Eren was grinning madly, his hand around the gear stick as he sped up. This moment, all I could think of was leather jackets, motorcycles and cigarettes. _Speaking of cigarettes..._ I whipped a pre-rolled cancer stick from my pocket, "Mind if I light up?" I asked through the music, not knowing if he'd be cool with me smoking in his fucking car after all. He nodded and opened his mouth to speak. "Got anymore I could bum? I left mine at Izzie's.. She's gonna go ballistic.." He chuckled as I took another one from the box, I lit one up and handed it to him. He took a deep drag from it before groaning at the feeling of the warm smoke hitting his lungs, he used one hand to drive and the other to smoke as he leaned back in his seat, occasionally tipping ash out the window. His brown hair ruffled in the wind as he drove. I stared at him. I couldn't help it.

 

_How can one man be so fucking gorgeous?_

 

 He turned to look me, he probably felt my cold gaze burning into his skull. I hesitated before looking away and lighting my own cigarette with my baby pink lighter. I took a drag from it.. _One craving settled for the day._

 

_I'll handle my dick later._

 

 

_"Sugar, We're goin down came on, I felt nostalgic. Fuck, what an old song.. I still knew the lyrics off by heart.._

 

_Am I more than you bargained for yet, I've been dying to tell you anything you wanna hear, 'Cause that's just who I am this week._

 

_Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum I'm just a notch in your bedpost, But you're just a line in a song_

 

_(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song_

 

_Drop a heart, break a name, We're always sleeping in and sleeping for the wrong team"_

 

I mumbled the lyrics, not even trying my best. I was always told my voice was good, And I knew it was. I seen Eren looking at me a bit, he was still grinning at me. Confidence bubbled inside me as I sang the lyrics a bit louder.

  _"We're going down, down in an earlier round, and Sugar we're going down swinging, I'll be your number one with a bullet,_

  _A loaded God complex cock it and pull it_

  _We're going down, down in an earlier round, and Sugar we're going down swinging, I'll be your number one with a bullet, a loaded god complex cock It and pull it.."_

 

The music paused, and so did I. I took in a deep breathe, smirking slightly. I seen Eren, a genuine smile plastered on his face, like he actually _enjoyed_ my singing. I doubted it though. I continued singing.

 

" _Is this more than you bargained for yet, Oh, don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet,_

_Wishing to be the friction in your jeans.. Isn't it messed up, how I just wanna be him..?"_

 

_I_ sang more clearly now, my voice was rough and husky, it's hard to explain. Sounding like _Andy Biersack_ was hard to explain, okay?

 

I noticed the song was now turned down lower, I began to feel embarrassed, all the determination and confidence had suddenly disappeared as I placed a pale, bony hand of mine over my mouth, averting my gaze so I wasn't looking at Eren. He chuckled, noting my embarrassment.

 "You're a good singer, Levi, one of the best I've ever heard" He stated in a matter-of-faculty tone of voice. My pinks tinted pink..

 "Thanks, Brat" I muttered my appreciation, finished with a snarky comment. I knew Eren would know it was sincere though. He chuckled "Anytime, Hun"

 

I bit my lip.

 

In about another 5 minutes, we had reached our destination. My eyes lit up with glee as I drank in the sights around me, the bright lights and buildings still amazed me to this day, They always would.

 "You can pick where we go, I don't mind" I said and he nodded, parking his fancy ass fucking car next to the side walk.

 

And so it begins, living with Eren Jäger for god knows how long...

 

Oh boy, _the fun._

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4 - Do I Wanna Know

 

 

  
_Have you got color in your cheeks?_  
_Do you ever get that feelin' that you can't shift the tide_  
_That sticks around like summat's in your teeth_  
_Ah, there's some aces up your sleeve_  
_Have you no idea that you're in deep_  
_I dreamt about you nearly every night this week_  
_How many secrets can you keep?_  
_'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow_  
_When I play it on repeat_  
_Until I fall asleep_  
_Spilling drinks on my settee_

 

  
_(Do I wanna know?)_  
_If this feeling flows both ways_  
_(Sad to see you go)_  
_Was sorta hoping that you'd stay_  
_(Baby we both know)_  
_That the nights were mainly made for saying_  
_Things that you can't say tomorrow day_

 

_Crawlin' back to you_

 

_Arctic Monkeys - Do I Wanna Know._

 

 

 

We were in some fancy ass shopping outlet now, I had deemed it too expensive, but Eren insists he can pay for it, which, how he even earned that type of money is beyond me. I may be an artist and aspiring musician but fuck, I could feel my money disappearing from my pocket the moment I set foot in this place.

 "So Levi, tell me about your life, I'm sure it's changed since the last time we met.." He joked, letting out a nervous chuckle as he put on the most sincere smile.. he was browsing at shirts and jackets. I had a ton of clothes at my apartment, so its not as if I needed anything. He picked up a black dress shirt, red tie and a black blazer, along with a pair sinfully tight black skinny jeans.

 

I had paused for a brief moment, trying to think of what I had actually done or achieved in the eight years he was gone. 

 

"Well I worked as a French for about two or three years, but I left because the shitty fucking brats were annoying.." He laughed, shaking his head slightly. I paused before continuing, "I mainly focus on art and music now, my biggest passions.." I told him, my voice laced with pride.

 Eren turned, pausing at what clothes he was admiring to look at me as he grinned, "You speak French?" I nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, I'm fluent in the language. Kutchel, my mother was French, you see. So she had taught me only a little bit. I made it my goal to learn fluently about one or two years after we met.." I was frowning now, more than usual. I sounded sad. I wasn't. I barely knew my mother, But the fact the woman who brought me into this world, Is dead, it's- It's hard, you know? Eren noticed my discomfort as he threw me a sympathetic look.

 "It's a beautiful language, really... You'll have to speak some sometime, I know a bit of German and Italian.. I'm not fluent, but I'm getting there.."

 

Fucking hell, What _can't_ he do?

 

 "You'll have to show me your art sometime, you're a very good singer. I'm sure your music is pretty darn good. You play any instruments?" He asked, as if he was genuinely interested in my life.

 Yeah right, He's probably just trying to make small talk so things aren't as awkward.

 "Yeah, Piano, guitar.. Acoustic and electric, a bit of violin too.. I'll show you them sometime.." I stated, not knowing what else to say as he asked me a question. He smiled at me before saying, "Yeah, I'd like that"

 

 ( ) ( ) ( )

 

I was at my own apartment now, my penthouse. After shopping with Eren, that felt like a life time. I had gave him directions and he dropped my off, telling me he'd come with Isabel at seven thirty to come pick me up, Isabel and Petra had made a reservation for a fancy restaurant called _Braserrie Les Halles._

 

I've heard of it, and I knew the prices were extravagant, somewhere in the back of my head I knew Eren had convinced her to book that place specifically.

 

And so here I was, prancing around my apartment clad in nothing but a pair of boxers with a cigarette popped in my mouth, I tilt my head back as I relish in the feeling of the warm smoke filling my lungs. The hot sun filtered through the glass windows, my wings tattoo's on my shoulder blades to my forearm looked more realistic as they shined, the whites, blacks, greys and browns matching perfectly with the rays of sunlight. My all seeing eye tattoo moved in different was as I flexed my hand to tip the ash off my cigarette into the glass ash tray, as did the small, black star tattooed on my ring finger.. I had a lot of tattoos, all were black excluding my wings. I called them the _Wings of Freedom._ As I got them when I was eighteen, and legally allowed to do _whatever the fuck I wanted._ I had a sun and moon compass tattooed on my neck also, along with two solid black band tattoo's, one thick and one thin, on my right arm.

 

 

_ive forty five_ , my clock read. Fuck, I should get ready soon.

 

I got a shower at six, listening to Twenty One Pilots and All Time Low as I was in there, definitely my favourite bands of all time.

 

Once I got out of the shower, I dried myself off and wrapped my towel around my waist before walking to my bedroom, I turned the blow drier on and let it sit until I had to use it, I usually blew dry my hair, it makes it softer, fluffier. I dumped towel in the corner, making a mental note to throw it in the laundry basket before I leave. I slid the doors of my walk in wardrobe, holding my hand to my chin as I sauntered around, trying to find something to wear. I probably should've thought this out better. About 30 minutes later, after more Twenty One Pilots, a small glass of Jack Daniels and watching some Youtubers, I finally found something to wear. I decided on a pair of ripped, skinny black jeans, a white button up, long-sleeved shirt and a pair of black suspenders. Finished with black boots. I ended it with a leather jacket. I was definitely overall _happy_ with my look; but I felt something was missing.

 _Six forty five_ Shit, I had to hurry up.. I ran downstairs, quickly grabbing the towel and throwing it in the laundry. I decided to grab some hair gel, it was blue and smelt bubble gum, I gathered some on my index finger and smothered it on my hands, not too much to make it disgustingly crispy, my hair was still soft. I ran the gel covered hand through my hair, slicking my hair back, a few strands framed my diamond shaped face. I smiled slightly, feeling giddy to see Eren and the gang again, I was happy with how I looked for once.

_Shit, cologne._

I sprinted upstairs, grabbing a bottle of cinnamon and mint smelling cologne, I sprayed it on my wrists and neck before rubbing it in. I slipped my phone into my back pocket along with my keys. Suddenly, I heard a car horn beep.

 _Just in time,_ I thought. I ran down the stairs, once again. I ran my fingers through my hair, I was happy my hair stayed slicked back. I left the house, locking the door behind me. I seen Eren in his BMW M8, his head resting against the steering wheel while he was parked in the drive way. He was smiling softly. Isabel was in the back seat, probably expecting me to sit in the passenger seat. I sauntered over to the car, opening the door and sitting beside Eren.

"Hey, you guys look good" I complimented, Eren just smiled at me, his cheeks dusted a pale pink colour. "Awe, Thanks Levi!" Isabel chuffed, flashing me a bright smile from the back seat. Eren nodded, "You do too, you suit your hair like that, it frames your face well.." I bit my bottom lip, blushing slightly as I brought my knuckle pad of my left index finger up to my lips. The two giggled, I merely pouted. "Awe, you're blushing, Levi..!" She giggled, poking my cheek.

"Y-Yeah yeah, Let's just go.. The others are probably already there" I tried to change the conversation, Eren laughed before sitting up properly and starting the car. We finally drove off, with my looking out the window.

 

( ) ( ) ( )

 

An unknown amount of time letter, we finally arrived at the restaurant. The outside was very fancy indeed, it had a large water fountain and ivory coloured pillars with lights on them, light the entire building up. It was surrounded by extravagant flowers. I whipped out a small piece of white cloth out of my back pocket, I put it in my hand and used to open the door, grimacing all the while. Germs. Ew. I waited on Eren and Isabel, as they were the ones who knew where everyone else was sitting.

Once Isabel gave her last name, Magnolia, to the waiter, he walked us to the bar. Jean, Mikasa, Petra and Furlan were already sitting there, chatting away.

Isabel ran over to Mikasa and Petra, she hasn't seen Mikasa in awhile. Instead of the oriental girl paying attention to Isabel, she whipped her head up, seeing Eren. She gasped and her face flushed.. Furlan and Jean noticed it and turned to look at him. They rushed out of their chairs to greet Eren while I awkwardly tried to shimmy away, Petra laughing at my discomfort. I bounded over to a chair, struggling to get on it slightly due to my height. Calling the bartender over, I asked for a fruit cocktail. I sighed as the four sat down, Eren beside me. Mikasa started talking to Eren again, sitting opposite him, Jean and Furlan now talking about something.

I always knew Mikasa had a thing for Eren, when I say thing, I mean an obsession. I never liked her anyway, but she was good friends with Petra and Isabel, so I tolerated her. The bartender passed me the drink, I thanked him with a smile, drinking the alcohol beverage slowly. I sighed once again.

It took me a moment to realise Eren had slipped his hand under the table and placed it on my thigh. I gasped slightly, my face going red as I nibbled on my lip once again. Eren grinned, "Something wrong, Levi?" He asked sincerely. I avoided looking at him, instead staring at the ground. I shook my head no. Mikasa hadn't stopped talking while Eren talked to me. He began to stroke my leg and I whimpered. "S-Stop that.." I choked, He abruptly paused. "Apologies, you looked uneasy. I wanted to calm you.." He said softly. I didn't say anything in reply. He gave me a reassuring smile before continuing to listen to Mikasa ramble on.

  
( ) ( ) ( )

 

It was two in the morning right now, I wasn't even drunk. I was a strong drinker. Jean had drove me, Isabel and Eren back to Isabel's house. I was lying in her spare bedroom, Eren in the room next to me. Those two were drunk as fuck, but not me. I couldn't sleep. I had an aching boner, a pounding head and I was burning up. I stripped from my clothes, now in clad in nothing but a pair of black Calvin's. My skin was hot to the touch but I was freezing, and if I got under the blanket I'd break out into a cold sweat. I wasn't used to this, this is why I didn't drink heavily a lot. I slipped earbuds into my ears, hoping some Twenty One Pilots would soothe me to sleep.

And soothe me they did, I fell asleep soon after.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5 - New Americana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, I'm sorry it's so short, it's terrible too but its Saturday and I had to get something out there. I'll try and get things going properly on Monday, thanks. xx
> 
> -M

 

 

 

  
_Cigarettes and tiny liquor bottles, just what you’d expect inside her new Balenciaga_  
_Bad romance, turned dreams into an empire_  
_Self-made success now she rose with Rockafellas_

 

  
_Survival of the richest, the city’s ours until the fall_  
_They're Monaco and Hamptons bound but we don’t feel like outsiders at all_

 

  
_We are the new Americana_  
_High on legal marijuana_  
_Raised on Biggie and Nirvana_  
_We are the new Americana_

 

_Halsey - New Americana_

 

 

It was the next morning now, I didn't even realise that I had fallen asleep last night, I wasn't going to complain though. It was 7:30, and of course, I was awake. Eren and Isabel wouldn't be awake for hours. I sighed and squirmed and twisted in my bed, attempting to get back to sleep. I realised that wasn't happening, so I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stretched my limbs, running my finger through my hair as I grimaced, my skin was crawling.. I needed a shower. I decided to go downstairs and clean. I changed into a black tank top and a pair of back and white plaid sweatpants. I stared at myself in the mirror, twisting strands of my raven locks, my hair was getting long and I needed a hair cut.

 I swung the door open and creaked downstairs, slipping my portable speaker in my sweat pant pocket. My face scrunched up in disgust, the living room and kitchen smelt like alcohol, old food and was a complete mess. Sticky wine was on the floor, tipped over beer cans and half eaten pizza slices cluttered the glass coffee table. I took in a deep breath,

  _You're okay Levi, just clean it._ I thought to myself.

 I sauntered to the kitchen, grabbing the essentials from under the sink, mop and mop bucket, washcloth, air freshener, polisher and a dusting rag. Knowing the other two wouldn't be up for awhile, I connected my phone up to my Bluetooth speaker and went on youtube, playing my favourite music. It was loud, but not too loud that the other two would wake up and start yelling for the volume.

_Fucking shit does that brat have any sense of cleanliness?_

I mentally cursed Eren, there must mud on the kitchen floor and I just knew he was the culprit. Great, more cleaning. I sighed and bent down, beginning to scrub the muddy patches, they came off fairly easy, thanks to the hot, soapy water in the mop bucket.

( ) ( ) ( )

About forty minutes later, I had scrubbed the muddy prints away, dusted, polished and left to traces of dirt anywhere. Now I just needed to mop the living room floor, I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose before I grabbed the wooden mop and rung it out before beginning to get to work on the floor.

I chose to clean barefoot, so if I stepped in anything it wouldn't leave marks or stains. _Pony_ by _Ginuwine._ Was playing now. Because of course it was, my hips began to sway to the beat as I found a rhythm, a beat to the music. I began humming the lyrics, gradually beginning to sing them.

I dramatically ran my fingers through my hair as I licked my lips, the raven locks falling in a hot mess around my face, I pulled the mop in front of me and wrapped my leg around the wooden part, grinding down on it once before rolling my hips around it. I panted a bit before repeating the process, once, twice, before arching my back slightly. I threw my head to the side dramatically a couple of times again. I placed my hands at the top of the wooden shaft and slut dropped quickly before regaining myself. I repeated the dance a few times until the song was over. I took a grateful sips of water, savouring the liquid.

I was about to continue my work but I heard a creak near the door, I whipped my head around and my heart fucking dropped.

It _dropped._

Eren Jaeger, of course.


	6. Chapter 6 - You've got time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, I apologise in advance for this horrible, delayed and overall shitty chapter. It's short too, I promise I'll try and upload longer ones, My imagination has been failing my recently. Sorry. Otherwise, enjoy xx
> 
> -M

 

_The animals, the animals_  
_Trapped, trapped, trapped 'till the cage is full_  
_The cage is full_  
_Stay awake_  
_In the dark, count mistakes_  
_The light was off but now it's on_  
_Searching the ground for a bitter song_  
_The sun is out, the day is new_  
_And everyone is waiting, waiting on you_  
_And you've got time_  
_And you've got time_

 

_Think of all the roads_  
_Think of all their crossings_  
_Taking steps is easy_  
_Standing still is hard_  
_Remember all their faces_  
_Remember all their voices_  
_Everything is different_  
_The second time around_

 

_You've Got Time - Regina Spektor_

 

 

Eren’s Point Of View

_ ~Flash Back - During A Nightmare~ _

_ “No! No please, please stop it, Please! T-This has nothing to do with me!” I begged, my arms and legs flailing as I tried to squirm out of the grip of four Police officers.. I screamed. I cried out until my throat was raw and burning. I drew in a shaky breath, I was trembling, I felt my blood pump through my veins. I was carried through a dark tunnel until I was taken to a large van, with big, blue, bold words that spelled out ‘POLICE’ on three sides and again on the hood.  _

_ “Eren Jaeger, You are under arrest under suspicion of possession of illegal drugs and an offensive weapon. You do not have to say anything, Anything you do say may harm your defence if questioned in the Court of Law” A stern voice stated loudly. Tears ran down my face as I gave up my fight. They weren’t going to release me now as they stuffed me into the back of the large, isolated van, so why try?  _

_ The large two metal doors banged shut and I heard the doors be locked. I tried to steady my breathing, but to no avail. I fiddled with my hands, occasionally kicking the hard, grey seats opposite me out of anger. I brought my cuffed hands up to my hair, pulling at it before dragging them down to my face and burying it between my bloody, beaten and rough hands. I didn’t even cry, I just let out a few occasional choked and muffled sounds. I think it was a few minutes before I heard the men get into the van and turn the engine on before driving away.  _

_ This was it. It was over. I was about to spend God knows how many years in prison.  _

_ I shut my eyes for a moment, and the next thing I knew, I was asleep. I don’t know how long it was until the van had came to an abrupt stop, I was immediately thrown to the ground, off the chair, due to the force. I was lying on the cold, metal floor of the van before I heard the lock turn and the doors open. The four men were there again, one grabbed my left arm and another grabbed my right arm. As soon as I saw the outside, I seen a very large building, It was a brownish, redish colour and had large pillars at either sides of the entry. There were multiple windows and it was obvious there were more than at least four floors.  _

_ I sighed at let my head hang, taking myself and walking towards the entrance unaided. Two police officers walked in front and two in front, making it impossible to escape. I don’t know why I was being emotional over such a situation. I’ve done worse.. It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve been to prison.. Maybe that’s why, Prison is hell and I don’t want to go back. I don’t even know what happened, I didn’t place the drugs in my car, I didn’t place the gun in my car. I knew it was them.. It had to be them. The same people that murdered my father. I knew they hated my entire family, including me. _

_ They carted me in and told me to stand a reception office like. They walked away and a young blonde woman with bright blue eyes came and stood behind the glass window in front of me, it had a small hole in the middle so I could hear her. She smiled brightly, I only gave her a small, broken smile.  _

_ “Hello Mister…?” She dragged out, obviously asking for my name as I searched for hers, Susan Fischer, It read. “Eren, Eren Jaeger” I told her, she laughed nervously, “Can you spell that for me?” I cracked a smile before apologising and spelling it out for her. _

_ She took my fingerprint a few times, my weight, height and my place of residence, address, phone number, ect and finished with a photo. The woman, Susan, told me to sit down on one of the metal chairs in the middle of the room. I sighed once again as I fell against the chair, letting my head flop backwards.  _

_ Awhile later, one of the two police men came back out and grabbed my right arm and dragged me out of the room, he unlocked multiple grey barred doors, we walked for about three minutes before we arrived in a custody suite. It was a very clean, pristine sort of place. Many sorts of people in suits and dresses sitting, typing away at computers and or on phones.  _

 

_ I was carted up the grey metal steps and taken down a long corridor with old, beige walls with peeling paint and a faint stain of blood on the wall.. This looked like a completely different place as to what was downstairs. My gaze stuck to the walls as I looked at the blood, my head turning behind me. “Keep Walking” He said in a stern voice, he sounded pissed, he had a gravely voice.  _

_ I scoffed lightly under my breathe, a large smirk now painting my face. Not that I was happy about this situation, It was more like a nervous smirk if I was to be completely honest.  _

_ We ended up in front of a small holding cell, it was small. Very small. The police officer opened the door and I seen a small toilet and a single metal framed bed with a clean mattress and a thin, cotton blanket paired with a single pillow. I gulped nervously.  The officer threw me into the room after removing my handcuffs, I rubbed my red, raw wrists and hissed slightly in pain. I heard the man's stern voice again, “Eren Jaeger, you will be held here until tomorrow morning. You will then be taken to Prison, where you will be held until you see the Judge in the Court of Law. Another officer will come down later to give you your uniforms. Good evening” He then shut the door and locked it. I flopped down on my bed after I removed my shoes, belt and T shirt.  _

_ I pulled the blanket over my head to block out the light before I tried to get to sleep, trying to ignore the feeling of tears prick the corners of my eyes.  _

_ This was my life now. _

_ ~End of Nightmare~ _

I shot up in my bed, my chest beating in my naked chest, I felt my blood rush through my veins. Sweat dripped down my face and chest. I ran a tan, trembling hand through my unkempt hair. I kicked the white blanket off my body and stood up slowly, my beat still hammering. My pajama shorts were sticking to my legs and I quickly strip them and my boxers off, dumping them in a corner. I placed a hand on my hip and rubbed another hand across my forehead. I sighed. These dreams, these nightmares won’t ever leave. I know it. They won’t. There was no point in even trying anymore. That’s almost every night now, I hope I hadn’t woke Levi or Isabel.. 

_ Levi..  _

I searched through the black wardrobe for a pair of shorts, I found a grey, soft pair and quickly changed into them, not bothering with a shirt because I knew it would stick to me due to the sweat. I ran my hand through my hair once again before unlocking the door and quietly walking out. I yawned, I didn’t even know what time it was. A frown settled on my face. Padding downstairs slowly, I heard the low beat of music,  _ sexual music. _

A confused look painted my features, erasing the previous sad one. I was slowly treading down the stairs. Before opening the door, I settled my hand on the door handle and pressed my ear against the wooden door. I didn’t hear much of anything, apart from the music and the occasional slish-sloshing of water. 

I slowly turned the golden, metal handle of the door and pushed it open very slightly, very slowly, I edged towards the door and peeked my head around the corner. 

_ Well, holy fuck. I’m pretty sure this is going to be the first boner I’ve ever had this early in the morning.. _

There Levi was, in all his 5”3 of glory.. He was dancing while he was cleaning, multiple sexual songs must have been on his playlist. I saw him grinding against the wooden shaft of the mop, not even taking breaks to drench the head of the mop every so often. His face was flushed red as he swung his head backwards, jaw clenched and messy, raven, unkempt hair and eyes shut closed tightly.. He stood there for a second, a panting mess.

His eyes opened vaguely, his iris’ darted to the corner of his eye as he spotted me, they then widened before going back to their usual hooded look..His lips curled up in a smirk as his head fell forward, resuming a proper posture once again. His cheeks tinted a faint pink. He panted slightly as he used his arm to wipe his forehead. I stared at him as I release a breath that I didn’t even know I was holding in. 

“Hey Levi, having fun?” I teasingly asked. He stared at me, blinking rapidly a few times as I walked past him into the kitchen, swaying my hips more on purpose. I grinned at him. Levi ignored me, his lips curling up in a grimace. He dried out the mop while I filled the kettle with hot water, “Want a coffee?” I asked, I heard a small mumble of ‘yes’. I let the kettle boil while I sat in the living room on my phone until Levi had finished putting the cleaning supplies away. Once he had finished his daily, sacrificial ritual of fucking cleaning, he joined me in the living suit, flopping back on the couch and sighed, massaging his small, pale and bony hands. I turned to him, “Have fun?” I grinned, he rolled his eyes, but I knew he was trying to keep himself from laughing.

“Totally” His rough voice said, we looked at each other for a second before I burst out in a fit of giggles, he just grinned and stared at me.. 

“So, how long have you been down?” asked curiously, getting up again to go pour the coffee, I felt his eyes burn holes on the back of my naked torso. He paused for a moment before replying, “No idea” He responds quickly. I nodded my head in acknowledgment. 

“What has you up so early anyway? I didn’t take you for an early bird honestly..” He confessed, I grinned, “I could say the same about you” He rolled his eyes and playfully punched me in the arm. “Nah seriously though, I have…” I paused for a moment, trying to think of what even to call my ‘episodes’ or ‘nightmares’.. My therapists use that many names for them.. “Episodes.. So they usually wake me up a lot, not very fun..’’ I explained, trying to make the dark matter a little more light hearted by scrunching my face up at that last part. 

He threw me a sympathetic look, well, as sympathetic as Levi-Fucking-Ackerman could get, which, let's be honest, isn't very sympathetic, but I appreciated the small gesture anyway. 

“I bet” He said, “I know how you feel, I used to have a horrible case of sleep paralysis, not so bad anymore, though I still get it sometimes” His gaze turned to the ground.. “It was horrible, I used to be afraid to sleep” He chuckled nervously, but I knew he didn’t like remembering it, he didn’t like talk about it.. “Anyway, enough about me.. Why do you get them?” He asked curiously, I racked my brain, looking for some sort of excuse, but before I could answer, he already beat me to it. “If you don’t mind me asking, that is.. I don’t want you telling me about some traumatic event that happened you, If it’s too much you don’t have to tell me..” He explained cautiously. I appreciated the concern, most people just jump in arrogantly without thinking. 

I paused for a brief moment, not turning to answer but instead looking anyway but his face. Seconds seemed like hours, I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. “Eren, man, If it’s too much, you don’t hav-” I cut him off abruptly, feeling determined to tell him everything.. It felt like an obligation, not that I even had the foggiest idea why. 

“No” I told him, “I want to, It’s just - It’s hard, you know?” I explained, he of all people must of understood. I turned to him and sighed as I seen him nod. “In your own time, take as long as you want, I have all day..” His words reassured me. I nodded and released a shaky breath. I made the coffee that had been delayed due to my mini meltdown. Levi waited silently in the living room, waiting for me. Once I poured it and handed it to him, I sat down in the chair opposite him, burying my face in my free hand. 

“Where do I even begin?”


End file.
